star_wars_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Alliance
The Eternal Alliance, or simply the Alliance, was a military organization formed by the Outlander. The Alliance was initially a resistance movement to the formerly dominant Eternal Empireand sought to overthrow the tyrannical Emperor Arcann, and later Empress Vaylin. Eventually defeating both Arcann and Vaylin, the Alliance would seize the throne after defeating the last forces of the Empire in the Battle of Zakuul. The Alliance would then be reorganized by the Outlander, and transformed into the Eternal Alliance. All military assets of the Eternal Empire, including its enormous fleet, would be absorbed into the Alliance. With control of the Eternal Fleet, the Alliance was a force to be reckoned with and was considered the most powerful faction in the galaxy. History Founding It was organized in the years after the armies of Zakuul ravaged the known galaxy and subjugated both the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Following the Battle of Asylum, elements from both the Republic and Sith Empire realized that the Eternal Empire was not invincible. The movement was initially organized by the individuals known as the Outlander's on the planet Odessen, a force-neutral planet making it a perfect place for an alliance between the light side-aligned Republic and dark-side aligned Empire, whereupon a fortress was constructed on the base of a cliff which would serve as the Alliance's base of operations during the coming war. Although the resistance movement started small, it gradually grew into a larger force, consisting of individuals from both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, such as Theron Shan, Lana Beniko, Major Pierce, Bey'wan Aygo, Hutt doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb, and Hylo Visz, among many other specialists. Once the Alliance established itself as a force to be reckoned with, the Outlander formerly Known as Darth Imperious was named the commander of the organization, and ultimately helped it grow in strength as well as lead a series of tactical strikes against the Eternal Empire's Star Fortresses, and Gathering powerful Allies, and planets and supplies and resources. Initial Strikes The Gemini Deception The first objective the Alliance targeted was the Eternal Fleet. Subsequently, collaboration with the Outlander once called Cipher Nine's old fompanion Kaliyo Djannis and The Outlander Codenamed Meteor the former commander of Havocourse Squad had his old outfit on their side enabled the Alliance to locate a hyperwave relay station beneath the Spire that transmitted orders to the Fleet. Kaliyo and Havoc Squad attempted to infiltrate the Spire to reach the relay station but were forced to flee, but not before obtaining a datacore on the GEMINI droids that ran the Fleet. Analysis of the datacore revealed the existence of the GEMINI's template, GEMINI Prime, hidden in a factory on Darvannis. To acquire the droid, the Alliance worked alongside Mandalorians to besiege the factory, Outlander Screen, was sent to the Mandalorians Camp as the Alliance's Representative, since he was recruited into the Mandalorians by Mandalore the Vindicated. After acquiring the Prime, SCORPIO determined that GEMINI Prime could take control of the Eternal Fleet if she were plugged into the captain's chair of one of the ships. The Commander personally led a boarding party to seize one lone ship, but SCORPIO double-crossed the Alliance, seizing control of Zakuul and most of the Eternal Fleet for herself while exposing Odessen's location to Arcann. Battle of Odessen With their location exposed, the Alliance fought in defense of their base, with only the Gravestone facing off against Arcann and the Eternal Fleet ships under his control. The Outlander led a boarding party aboard the Eternal Flagship to defeat the Emperor and disable the Flagship, even as SCORPIO seized control of Arcann's ships to eliminate both her enemies at once. The Commander and other Outlander's succeeded in defeating Arcann and left him for dead, only for his mother Senya Tirall to betray the Alliance to rescue her son and fled the system. The Gravestone soon wiped out the Eternal Fleet, saving the Alliance from destruction. With their victory over Arcann, Republic and Imperial forces from across the galaxy defected to join the Alliance. Invasion of Voss Despite Arcann's defeat, the Alliance faced a deadlier opponent in his sister Vaylin, who assumed the throne with SCORPIO becoming her advisor and began scouring the galaxy for her family. Eventually, the Alliance came to the defense of Voss when the Eternal Fleet launched an all-out attack. The battle ended when the Sith Empire intervened, sending the Fleet into retreat. Attempted Coup In light of Empress Acina's aid, the Commander, Cipher Nine, Screen, Meteor, and The Hero of Tython accompanied by Theron and Lana, then traveled to Dromund Kaas to discuss an alliance against Zakuul. However, some time after arriving, both the Commander and Empress reportedly died in a shuttle crash. Subsequently, former Republic Supreme Chancellor, Leontyne Saresh, offered to step in and lead the Alliance. Aygo desired to send her away but the lower-ranking troops wanted to hear her out, uncertain how the Alliance would continue without their leader. However, just as Saresh began her speech, the Commander and the other Outlander's returned to Odessen alive and well, having survived being assassinated by the GenoHaradan, who were sent by Saresh in her bid to take control of the Alliance and once been pitted against Scree, and put an end to her attempted coup as they Imprisoned Saresh. Retaking the Gravestone The Alliance later answered a distress call from Captain Koth Vortena aboard the Gravestone, which had been boarded by Vaylin and SCORPIO. The Alliance fleet engaged the Eternal Fleet once more while the Commander and their inner circle attempted to retake the Gravestone. Unfortunately, after the Commander disabled the quantum bomb aboard the Gravestone, SCORPIO seized control and took it and the Eternal Fleet to their homeworld of Iokath. To the Alliance's relief, the Commander managed to survive Iokath and returned to Odessen with the Gravestone. The Alliance soon began upgrading the Gravestone with the aid of datafiles recovered from Iokath. Operation Dragon's Maw With Vaylin having retaken control of the Eternal Fleet from SCORPIO, the Alliance resolved to put an end to her rule by collaborating with local Zakuulan rebels led by Indo Zal. The Commander, along with Theron Shan, Cipher Nine, The Voidhound, Hero of Tyhon and Lana Beniko, infiltrated the Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin in an attempt to get close to assassinate Vaylin. The operation became complicated when Arcann independently led an assault on thePalace of the Eternal Dragon with a group of loyalists and ultimately, Vaylin fled Zakuul in disgrace, while Arcann Publically Joined the Alliance. Second Battle of Odessen The Commander later pursued Vaylin to Nathema, where the Empress managed to break her mental conditioning before launching an all-out assault on Odessen. The Alliance once again held their own against the Eternal Empire's onslaught before the Commander managed to Redeem Vaylin, sending the Eternal Fleet into retreat and her ground forces into surrendering. The battle resulted in heavy casualties for both the Alliance and Eternal Empire, but these losses would turn the tide of the war, with an Alliance victory almost certain. Battle of Zakuul Unfortunately, without a master, the Eternal Fleet began to rampage across known space with the intent of wiping out all life. With no other recourse, the Alliance fleet, with the Gravestone at its head, traveled to Zakuul, where the Fleet was bombarding the planet and protecting the Eternal Throne. While the Alliance kept the Fleet preoccupied, the Commander attempted to access the Throne from the surface. Once the Commander assumed control of the Throne, the Fleet became pacified. Reformation With the Eternal Fleet under control and the Royal Family of Zakuul defeated or having defected to the Alliance, the Commander announced to the entire galaxy the dissolution of the Eternal Empire and the Alliance's reformation as the Eternal Alliance as a new galactic power. However, despite this victory, the Republic and Sith Empire began preparing for war and rogue factions across the galaxy initiated their own uprisings in response to the Eternal Alliance's rise to power. The War for Iokath When radiation levels ceased to sustainable conditions, Lana Beniko scouted the planet Iokath for a supposed superweapon, later proven to be quite real and a massive threat. However, before she could investigate further, Republic scouts fired upon and destroyed her probe droid, and then engaged unknown Imperial scouts. While the two battled, the Eternal Alliance set up a massive base camp, heavily defended, with the Eternal Fleet overhead, only with its weapons deactivated. When the Alliance Commander arrived, the Eternal Alliance was choked in a newly spawned war on the planet between the age-old enemies of the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire. Trying to focus on the objective at hand, the Commander gathered allies to a throne where the secrets of Iokath laid. However, the throne was reached by one of the Sith Empress first, who then attempted to release the superweapon, as well as 5 others later revealed. But they were overtaken by Iokath's hidden power and were killed in the process of learning such power. While a tragic moment, this freed the Eternal Alliance (as well as Sith and Republic) fleet. The Commander then ordered Eternal Fleet ships to fire upon the superweapon revealed to be a droid named Tyth, not before it firing and destroying an Eternal Fleet Cruiser first. The weapon retreated underground, where Alliance forces closed in, awaiting orders. The Alliance Commander formed a special operations team and engaged Tyth soon after, destroying it. But the Commander did gain a power cell from Tyth, and gained the ability to create more droids like him for the Alliance, something both the Republic and Empire feared but could not prevent, being preoccupied with the quarrel against each other. Crisis on Umbara Shortly after the battle on Iokath, the Alliance Commander was informed by Theron Shan and Lana Beniko that the traitor was on Umbara attempting to smuggle Adegan crystals. With Theron, Cipher Nine, Khem Val, and Aric Jorgan and Lana at their side, the Commander raced to Umbara to catch the traitor. The Commander hijacked a moving train and fought their way to the front of it. The traitor then revealed himself as none other than Theron Shan. Theron explained his motives for why he betrayed the Alliance and desired to topple it. He told the Commander how he thought the Alliance would be different than the Eternal Empire. Theron escaped the train on a speeder while the Commander, Jorgan, Nine and Lana jumped before the train could crash. Stranded in the Umbaran wilderness, the Commander and Lana fought against local Umbarans and wildlife while also collecting Adegan crystals to enhance the Alliance's weaponry. Eventually, Theron escaped and the Commander, along with Lana, fought against an Umbaran Spdier Tank. Back at the Alliance Base, the Commander was informed by Lana that she had her agents looking for Theron and assessing how much damage he inflicted from the inside. The Commander then sent a galaxy-wide message to Theron. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure welcomes Theron to the Order via holomessage. In response to Theron's Betrayal The Commander issued an Edict across the Galaxy that A Hundred Eternal Fleet Ships would protect the Citizens of the Galaxy from Danger, while also placing a Bounty of twenty Billion Credits on Theron's head but only if he's brought in alive. He also placed Theron atop the Alliance's Most Wanted List, as Alliance Enemy Number one, and Gave him a list of Crimes a Kilometer long, half of which he wasn't responsible for. Traitor Amongst the The Chiss The Alliance Commander received a message from the Chiss Ascendancy about Theron Shan taking refuge with a rival house, House Inrokini. The Ascendancy, officially, can’t act on this, but they secretly supported the Alliance. The Commander, with the help of Raina Temple, landed on Copero. They infiltrated House Inrokini, and after defeating the powerful Guardian Droid, and Syndic Zenta, they learned that Theron was trying to locate a powerful superweapon that could lay waste to the Alliance. Valss, a powerful Chiss Force-sensitive ally of Theron’s, distracted the Commander, while Theron escaped. Back at the Odessen base, the Commander was given the secret support of the Ascendancy, and Temple would stay as a liaison. Military During the beginning of the Alliance their military forces were composed of volunteers from the Sith Empire, Republic, Jedi, Sith, Mandalorians, Smugglers among many others that opposed the Eternal Empire. The Alliance military was led by former Republic Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, but was under direct control of the Alliance Commander at all times. The flagship of the fledgling fleet was an ancient alien frigate known as the Gravestone, captained by former Zakuulan soldier Koth Vortena. After the Voidhound brought his Old Army into the Alliance, the Alliance Navy was Bolstered by Corvettes, Small Cruisers, and Arianne few Frigates, while the Miniature Star Forge rebuilt by Assets Controlled by Cipher Nine would build hundreds of thousands of Cruisers, further bolstering the Alliance's Navy. In the aftermath of the first major Alliance-Zakuul battle, many vessels from both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic made their way to Odessen to bolster the Alliance's forces. Currently, the Alliance fleet comprises mostly of a Hundred Thousand Harrower-Class Dreadnoughts, Three Hundred Valor-Class Cruisers, One third of the Harrower Dreadnought's were equipped With Silencer Fleet Killer's, other Ships were over five Hundred Thranta-class and Seven Hundred Terminus-class cruisers, with the Gravestone being the flagship. Following the Battle of Zakuul, the Alliance Navy greatly expanded with the Eternal Fleet being commanded by the Alliance Commander, making the Eternal Alliance the holder of the most powerful Navy in the galaxy. With the end of the Eternal Empire and the adquisition of the Eternal Fleet many considered the Eternal Alliance as the dominant power in the galaxy, surpassing even the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire. There Eternal Alliance also made use of Ultra-Harrower-class, Super-Harrower-class, and Ultra-Super-Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, which were often carriers of Superweapons Such as the Gauntlet, Silencer, Desolator, Planet Prison, or the Black Storm Silencer Fleet Killer. The Alliance Army was originally just an assortment of pirates, bounty hunters, criminals, smugglers, Sith, Jedi, and a countless mixture of Republic and Imperial soldiers and independent forces. While this gave the Alliance flexibility, it limited its manpower early on in its goal. After the taking of the Foundry and Miniature Star Forge and Sun Razer controlled by Cipher Nine they Built Thousands of War Droids. After the collapse of the Eternal Empire several systems and groups joined the Alliance that their numbers would begin to continuously grow through volunteers and those willing to abandon their respective faction. On top of this, the majority of Zakuul's armed forces joined the Eternal Alliance. While prejudiced towards their former enemy, the Alliance learned to welcome Zakuulans into the mix, gaining a larger army than ever before. In addition, many Knights of Zakuul joined, along with the entire force of Skytrooper driods – and their manufacturing facilities – once held by the Eternal Empire. The Knights of Zakuul would have their Armor Repainted in White and would serve as the Eight Outlanders Personal Guards. The Alliance would also Gain the Allegiance of the remnants of the Scions of Zakuul. The Alliance was known for its elite task forces, often led by the Alliance Commander themselves, capable of eliminating powerful and dangerous threats. It also possessed a specialized Recon Unit that was sent ahead of main forces to observe the situation and clear a path. Amongst the Alliance Army was the Special Forces Divison led by Meteor and Aric Jorgan, they had recruited Old friends such as Former Comrades Vanto "Fuse" Bazren, Commander Tavus, and Jek Kardan to teach their Recruits how to Fight with the mind of Special Forces Trooper. In the Early stages of its Development the Alliance Army had a Mandatory policy of Every Recruit going through Basic Field and Combat Medicine, to increase a Units Efficiency and Effectiveness in Battle. Alliance Special Forces The Eternal Alliance's Special Forces Division is led by Meteor, and has Strong ties to Resistance Movements and Separatists. Alliance Special Forces Squads Are Overseen By Meteor Personally, While Administration is Overseen By General Elin Garza. Alliance Special Forces Squads Are Often Trained by The Outlander's Personally, and Recieve The Best Equipment and Weapons From the Alliances Best Scientists and Researchers. Pathfinders Eternal Alliance Pathfinders were Products of PROJECT: Pathfinder Other Divisons Science and Research The Alliance's Science and Research Divison was Led by Hutt Doctor and Scientific Genius Juvard Illip Oggurobb and was small and nearly non-existant when the Alliance first began. But after Meteor recruited Yuun, Imperious Recruited Talos Drellik, Kealen Recruited Tharan Cedrax, and Tor Recruited Mako, their Science and Research Divison began to slowly but quickly and steadily Grow and Grow. Due to the Alliance's Limited Resources in the Beginning, the Recruitment of Yuun, Talos, Tharan, and Mako allowed Doctor Oggurobb to further advance his People's Productivity, Efficiency, and Manpower. Yuun and Tharan Greatly boosted the Alliance's Technological Expertise and Mechanical Ability, while Talos brought an Investigators Keen eye to Historical Records, and Mako Gave them the opportunity to greatly upgrade their Anti-Slicing Protocols and Tech. Acquisition of Quesh After Cipher Nine infiltrated the Republic Capital and faked the Supreme Chancellor's Signature authorising the Alliance to take ownership of Quesh and their Mines and refineries the Republic had no choice but to give the Alliance the Planet and it's Vast Chemicals Resources and Adrenals. The Chemicals would be Refined to such a Degree by Doctor Oggurobb that their Normal Benefits were enhanced Twenty fold, and they also found they could be used to aid in Medicine. Underworld and Logistics The Alliance's Underworld and Logistics division was headed by famous Smuggler and Fashionable Outlaw Hylo Visz. The Logistics Divison was Larger than most but Visz had stretched her contacts very thin after the Alliance's Formation. When The Voidhound Managed to get his Empire of the Void, a Criminal Aristocracy, to support the Alliance, the Alliance fleet was Expanded, but with it came hundreds of new Criminal Contacts and Allies for Visz to use to hers and the Alliance's Advantage. Tor also helped bring in his old outfit the ExoGeneral Corp, to better aid Hylo's Operations. With their Resources Steadily Growing and a Steady stream of Credits, Luxury Goods, and Finely Crafted Goods the Alliance could focus on more Important Matters, Hylo managed to get Nico Okarr on board, opening up a whole new set of Contacts for the Alliance. Alliance Intelligence Alliance Intelligence was Officially Formed after the Raid on the Eternal Empire's Treasury Dreadnought, and was Headed by Cipher Nine and his old Boss Shara Jenn. Cipher Nine brought his Chiss Brethren from the Ascendancy into the Alliance, and managed to bring in Ardun Kothe, Saber, Wheel, and Chance, as well as Doctor Lokin. Cipher Nine Spent Months Training Recruits on how to Infiltrate Organization's and Locations. Acquisition of the Imperial Watcher Eugenics Program After the death of Empress Acina Cipher Nine managed to Recruit Watchers Seven, Six and Eight, and Steal the Secrets of the Creation of the Watcher Eugenics Programm, and Deleted them from the Imperial Archives to prevent the Empire from creating New Watchers. With the Designs needed to Breed Watchers within a moments reach the Alliance had a Highly Efficient and Productive set of Intelligence Assets. Force Enclave The Alliance's Force Enclave was Headed by the Force-Sensitive Voss Mystic Sana-Rae, it was a Place of Learning and development for the Alliance's Force-Sensitive Warriors and Scholars. Sana-Rae could only offer her Experience and the Teachings of the Voss Mystics when the Alliance first began, so after the Commander Recruited Xalek and Ashara Zavros, the Hero of Tython his Four Ex-Padawans, and the Barsen'thor his own Former Padawan's, the enclave Grew. Imperious also managed to get several famed Force-Using Organization's and Traditions to Support the Alliance in its Forces Enclave, such as the Sorcerers of Tund, Mecrosa Order, Jarvashqiine, Aing-TiI Monks, Baran Do Sages, Matukai, Kashi Guardians of Breath, and the Dagoyan Masters and Witches of Dathomir, these served as critical additions to the Alliance's Understanding of the Force. As four of the Eight Outlanders were Trained Force-Users, they only know each the way of the Light Side or Dark Side of the Force, whereas the Voss Mystics knew the Gray aspect of the Force, but Many of the Organization's Imperious Recruited knew sub-Aspects of each Shade of the Force, which meant they could provide a different Perspective. Category:Resistance Forces Category:Force-Organisations Category:Military Forces Category:Galactic Powers Category:Zakuul Category:Alliances Category:Dominant Galactic Powers Category:Military Powers Category:Economic Powers Category:Dominant Military Powers Category:Dominant Economic Powers Category:Dominant Force-Using Powers Category:Empire's Category:Galactic Superpowers